Advertisements are typically shown based on time and/or location. For example, during broadcast television and radio programming, advertisements are often scheduled to display at designated commercial breaks or at designated times during the programming. In online advertising, advertisements are often presented in the web page when the web page is loaded. However, when advertisements are shown based on time and/or location, it can be difficult to determine whether a user is actually viewing an advertisement.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for displaying information related to displayed content upon detection of user attention.